


The Lady In Red

by flubber2kool



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg discovers something about Mycroft that turns him on.  (Sorry I am useless with summarys)</p>
<p>A/N This story would not have happened if it hadn't been for EventHorizon. She was my muse and helped me get it together. </p>
<p>This story is inspired by Lady In Red - By Chris De Burgh and is written for the Lets Write Sherlock - Challenge 3 songfic challenge</p>
<p>This hasn't been beat'd so any mistakes are mine to bear!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Discovery Is Made

Mycroft never intended to fall for Gregory. At first it had been a meeting to discuss Greg's part in helping Sherlock get clean. This then graduated to meetings to discuss how Sherlock was doing, over a hurried cup of tea or coffee. After the arrival of Dr John Hamish Watson the meetings became discussions about John, Sherlock, their exploits and Gregory's involvement in them. Currently they were at the stage of going out for dinners at ludicrously expensive restaurants that Mycroft insisted on paying for. This annoyed Greg but Mycroft kept telling him that it was the least he deserved for putting up with Sherlock. 

It was about this time that Mycroft noticed how much he enjoyed the company of one DI Gregory Lestrade. He also couldn't help noticing that Gregory was a stunningly handsome silver fox. His hair looked so luxurious, that when they were together it was all Mycroft could do not to reach over and run his fingers through it. His gorgeous hazel eyes and kissable lips had Mycroft sighing like a loved up teenager.

It was two months later that Mycroft plucked up the courage to ask Gregory back to his townhouse. 

“Gregory … Gregory I have really enjoyed your company tonight and was hoping you might do me the honour of joining me for a nightcap.”

Greg smiled at him, his face lighting up as he did so, making Mycroft's heart flutter. “Sure. It would be a nice way to the end of the day. Not only that I'm a nosy bugger and I'd love to see what kind of a place you live in.”

The two men shared a laugh as they headed to Mycroft's car. On arriving at the townhouse, the two men went inside. Mycroft showed Greg to this study. There was fireplace with two wingback chairs sitting beside it. Along with them there was a matching sofa, that looked really comfortable, with an impressive coffee table sitting in front of it. Beside the study window there was a table on which there was a variety of bottles, a cut glass decanter and a set of two matching cut glass glasses. 

“Gregory would you care for whisky?”

“Thanks Mycroft. That would be great.”

While Greg still enjoyed that odd beer now and again, (mostly shared with John), since he'd been having the dinner meetings with Mycroft, he'd started to enjoy taking a whisky.

As Mycroft made his way to the table, he gestured to the sofa. “Please sit down.”

By the time he'd poured the whisky and turned round, Greg had taken off his coat, placed it over the back of on of the chairs, unbuttoned his jacket, sat down and kicked off his shoes. His eyes were closed, his head leant back against the sofa, his face a picture of relaxed pleasure. As Mycroft took it all in, his heart skipped a beat.

A voice in his head said, “He's the one Mycroft. He's the one.” All that Mycroft could do was hope that Gregory felt the same. 

Mycroft walked over to the sofa. “Gregory I have your drink.” Greg looked up at him with a lazy smile. 

Handing Gregory his whisky, Mycroft smiled as the man looked down at his sock clad feet and blushed. 

Sorry Mycroft. I'm so used to kicking off my shoes at the end of the day that I forgot where I was.” Mycroft looked at him fondly. “I can put them back on if you want.”

“No … No Gregory. It pleases me greatly that you feel so at ease that you wish to act in this way. If you are comfortable without shoes I have no desire to change the situation.”

Greg tried hard not to laugh. “So that translates as I can leave them off if I want to right?”

“That is correct Gregory.” A broad smile spread across Mycroft's face. “Would you mind if I join you on the sofa?”

With a seductive smile, Greg took a swig of whisky, put his glass down on the coffee table and patted the sofa beside him. As Mycroft sat down, Greg looked at him and found himself thinking how handsome Mycroft Holmes was. Even if it was in his own understated way. Hit three piece suits emphasised the shape of his body. The way that he held his cutlery showed off his hands and their elegant fingers. When Mycroft looked at Greg, with his grey blue eyes, it felt like it had stripped him of all his defences and reached in to the heart of his soul.

Without thinking, Greg took Mycroft's hand pulled him on to his lap. When he didn't complain Greg's slipped his hand under Mycroft's jacket and put his arm round his waist, pulling him towards his chest. Mycroft leant down and kissed him gently. As Gregory responded, Mycroft deepened the kiss. As Mycroft kissed him, Greg's body tingled all over. It was everything he'd wanted and more than he'd hoped for. 

Mycroft pulled back and looked at Greg, his eyes full of desire. “Oh Gregory.” Greg looked at him uncertainly. “Don't worry my dear. I want this too.”

Greg smiled as Mycroft laid his head against his. When he'd started meeting Mycroft and joining him for dinner, this hadn't been what he'd been looking for. However, since he'd got divorced, he'd been lonely so he was enjoying the intimacy of the moment. He was glad that he'd read the signs right as it felt really nice being in love again.

Mycroft sighed. He still couldn't understand what Gregory saw in him, but he was glad he'd seen enough to care about him. While he would still say what caring isn't and advantage, since Mycroft had met Gregory, he'd come to realise that having someone to love and knowing that person loved him in return made his world a better place. This surprised him in a good way. 

“Would you care for another drink Gregory?” Mycroft asked with an almost shy smile. 

Mycroft nodded, slipped off Greg's lap and headed out of the room. While he was gone, Greg took the opportunity to have a better look at the room. It was a room that looked, to Greg's eyes, as elegant as he felt Mycroft was. The books on the bookshelves were all leather bound. As his eyes moved round the room, he noticed the pictures on the mantle over the fire. Moving over to it, one of the pictures caught his eye. It was of a young woman wearing what looked like a victorian dress. Whoever she was, she looked very elegant. 

Taking the photo of the mantle, Greg took it to the sofa to get a better look at it. As looked closely, he noticed that there was something very familiar about the lady. As Greg finished the whisky, he wondered if she was a family member. Mycroft hadn't talked about his family much. Mind you, neither had he. At this point, Mycroft came back in to the room with a tray with a cafetier, two china coffee mugs, milk and sugar and a plate of biscuits. He set the tray down of the coffee table. 

After Mycroft sat down, he began to pour the coffee. “Milk and two sugars I believe.”

Greg grinned like a cheshire cat. “Nice of you to remember.”

“It is such small things that can make or break a relationship.” Greg raised his eyebrows. “At least that is what Anthea tells me. You above all people must know that she is a woman who is formidable and who has an unerring habit of being right. In fact she is right so often that you have to be very sure of the ground on which you stand if you wish to argue with her.”

Greg said nothing and had to style a giggle. If Mycroft had noticed he didn't say anything. 

“Of course, I cannot argue with her when it comes to relationships. My experience in such matter is so woefully inadequate for a man of my age. I have no choice but to differ to her in this matter.” There was a wistful sadness in his voice. 

Greg took Mycroft's hand in his. “In this case Anthea is right. However, that's not that point. Each relationship is different. We need to find our own way. What matters to me is that you trust me enough to believe in this, to believe in us. I … I wasn't looking for this, for us, but now I've found you I want it to work. You have no idea how much I care for you.” Mycroft let out the breath that he didn't realise he'd been holding. 

Looking at Gregory, he squeezed his hand. “Thank you my dearest Gregory. This means so much to me.”

Mycroft ease his hand out of Greg's and gazed at him. The feelings that he had for him shone in his eyes. Slowly and uncertainly he lifted and hand to Greg's cheek and cupped it gently, stroking his thumb gently over the skin of his face. Greg held on to Mycroft's wrist, turned his head and placed a kiss on his palm. The two men sat in sweet silence. 

After a few moments Gregory broke before the moment, looking the picture then back at Mycroft. “I hope you don't mind, but when you were out of the room I had a look around.”

“I would have expected nothing else.”

He picked up the photo and handed it to Mycroft. “I have found this picture and wondered who it was.”

Mycroft looked at it, raised his eyebrows and placed it on the table. “So what do you think of her?”

Greg looked at him thoughtfully before answering. “She looks very elegant and rather pretty. Not only that, she looks a lot like you.”

Mycroft gave him an amused look. “Well that's hardly surprising as it is me. I was playing Gwendolene Fairfax in a school performance of The Importance of Being Ernest.” Greg looked a little confused. “You see, I attended an all boys school so we had to play both male and female parts. I was one of a small group of boys who were always asked to play the female parts.”

Greg took a mouthful of coffee. “If that picture is anything to go by, I can understand why.”

Mycroft looked at Gregory and thought for a moment. Gregory hadn't been disgusted by the fact that he'd dressed up as a woman. In fact he'd been rather flattering. He knew that this could destroy his and Gregory relationship before it really got started but he thought that telling him was worth the risk. 

Standing up, Mycroft took Gregory's hand and lifted him to his feet. “Gregory I have something I want to show you.”

Taking his had, Mycroft led Gregory through to his bedroom. He walked up to a door and opened it and motioned to Gregory to walk in and take a look. As Greg walked in to the closet, he looked around him. There were rocks of dresses, skirts and other items, shelves of shoes, wigs and boxes. Picking up one of the boxes, he opened it and looked inside. There was a teal coloured corset and a pair of matching coloured lace trimmed silk panties. Putting it back, he opened another box to reveal another corset and pants set, this time in a rich burgundy colour. Then he saw a chest of drawers on top of which were many items of make up. Taking a look inside he found bras, stockings and more panties of varying colours and styles. Greg felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Mycroft standing beside him.

Looking over Greg's shoulder, Mycroft moved behind him a whispered in to his ear. “Does this disgust you or thrill you my dearest one?”

Gregory said nothing ad reached out to touch one of the dresses that hung there. Mycroft took it as a good sign. Grabbing a pair of high heels, he left the closet and made his way back to the bedroom. Sitting in a chair, he slipped off his shoes and socks and pushed them under his seat. 

Holding the shoes in his hands he called out. “Gregory would you come here please?”

Greg came out of the closet and say Mycroft sitting there with his bare feet. He looked at their beautifully manicured nails and watched. Mycroft held out the shoes towards Greg who understood what he wanted. Kneeling before him Greg took one of the shoes in his hand. The heel was at least five inches tall. The back of the shoes tapered down to a platform at the front. The shoes was a vibrant shade of purple and the suede felt soft under his fingers. Slowly and almost reverently he took the shoe and slipped Mycroft's good in to is, placing a kiss on the top of it as he did so. Then he did the same thing with the other foot. When he'd finished Greg looked up at Mycroft his eyes wide with desire. 

Slowly Greg got up off his knees. Taking a step back, he wanted to see what Mycroft would do next. Slowly and elegantly he rose from the chair and stood in front of Gregory. Due to the size of the heels Gregory came to just below his shoulder. Placing one hand on Gregory's shoulder, he used the other to hit his face upwards. Leaning down to Gregory's face, Mycroft placed a delicate kiss on his lips. Greg moaned in to it. 

As Mycroft pulled back from the kiss, he gazed at Greg. As he looked at him, Greg tried to place what was different about him. Mycroft's smile had softened and looked somewhat feminine. The way that he held himself had changed. Greg sat down and watched as Mycroft walked away from him. His hips swayed back and forth hypnotically, in a manner that any catwalk model would've been proud of. As Greg watched him move, he found himself getting more and more aroused. He couldn't help it. Mycroft moved back towards him and couldn't help noticing how his Gregory was reacting. 

As he kept moving, Mycroft spoke, but it wasn't his voice. The voice that Greg heard was sultry, seductive and very definitely feminine. “A penny for your thoughts my darling Gregory.”

Greg swallowed as he looked at Mycroft. “I was … wondering... I was wondering what you looked like fully dressed.”

As Mycroft made his way towards Greg, he found it harder to reconcile the Mycroft he was seeing with the ice man he knew he could be. Sashaying over to where Greg was, Mycroft sat down on his lap and giggled playfully. 

“Well you never know my darling. It might just happen.” Mycroft said in his sing song voice. Then he leant and kissed Gregory hard and passionately.


	2. Greg Meets The Lady In Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg takes the Lady In Red out to a charity ball and meets people that they both know with some fun and surprising results.
> 
> A/N This story would not have happened if it hadn't been for EventHorizon. She was my muse and helped me get it together.
> 
> This has not been beta's so any mistakes are all mine.

Greg was not a happy man. The next week was his birthday and he'd been hoping to spend it alone with Mycroft. Instead he'd ended up with two tickets to a charity ball. It was a formal even that meant that he would have to wear a tuxedo. Then there was a fact that he had two tickets. He that this meant that he would be expected to take someone with him. If he went alone and met anyone he knew, he was sure he wold get lots of sympathy, ( and god knows he'd had more than enough of that), or even worse they would try to set him up with someone. As he was dating Mycroft, that would be a pointlessly embarrassing. So he had no idea what he was going to do. 

That he met Mycroft and explained the situation to him. “So what the hell am I going to do?”

Mycroft looked at him and gave a sly smile. “Ah, I can understand how you feel my dearest Gregory. However, I am certain that I can help you in this matter in a way that will leave you a very happy man.” Greg looked at him curiously. “ I am more than happy to go with you and if I do you will most definitely enjoy your birthday present.”

After a really nice dinner, while the two men chatted, Greg pondered on Mycroft's words. 

The next day Greg sat in his office dealing with paperwork. There was a knock at the door, Anthea came in with a suit carrier in one hand and her blackberry in the other. After handing him the suit bag she went back to her blackberry and left him looking after her. 

As Greg looked at the suit bag in his hand he noticed a note attached to it in Mycroft's elegant handwriting. 

Dear Gregory,  
I hope you don't mind my dearest Gregory. I took the opportunity to get you something nice for your birthday. I hope you enjoy wearing it. If you need to have it altered in any way let please let me know.

Best Wishes 

M.

Opening the suit bag Greg found a black tuxedo with a midnight blue waistcoat with a delicate paisley pattern on it. There was a matching bow tie. As he looked at it, he noticed that there was a bag attached to the hanger. It contained a dress shirt and a small blue box. Opening the box, Greg found a pair of cufflinks in the shape of handcuffs. This made Greg smile. After Greg got home and before he collapsed in to bed, he tried on the tux and waistcoat. It fitted him perfectly. 

“You're dating Mycroft Holmes Greg. Of course it's going to fit.” Greg shook his head and smiled. 

On the day of the ball Greg got nervous. Even though he'd already tried on the suit, he still wasn't sure if he could carry it off. He wasn't Mycroft. While Greg wore suits, they were his work suits and they were nothing as posh as this. In-fact the last time he remembered wearing anything like this was on his wedding day. 

“Yeah and look where that got me.” He thought ruefully. 

Not only that, he was wondering what Mycroft had in store for him. He was nervous, as he wasn't sure how people were going to react to seeing him with Mycroft as his significant other. He'd been surprised when Mycroft had said he would come with him. 

Greg's mind went back to the conversation that he and Mycroft had that day at the townhouse. Was that what Mycroft mean? Could he be going to …? Greg dismissed the thought and went back to reading his paper. He'd been given a day off, (something he was sure Mycroft had engineered), so he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

As he began to doze, Greg's phone went off. Looking at the Caller ID he knew who it was straight away. “Mycroft, nice to hear from you. What can I do for you?” 

“My dearest Gregory I was phoning to let you know I will be sending a car for you at 6pm. I would like it if you would be ready. The car will bring you to the townhouse and I would be grateful if you would come in.”

Greg was intrigued. “Okay My. See you later.”

“Goodbye my dear.”

Mycroft put down the phone and walked over to the closet. Opening the door, he had a look at its contents. It had been a long time since he'd done this out in public. In-fact he hadn't done it since he'd been out in the field. Then he'd had to dress to impress to get out of trouble. He'd managed it then and it would be a thrill to see if he could do it again. Looking over the dresses, he chose one and got ready to go to the ball.

Just before 6pm, Greg found himself standing in-front of the mirror adjusting his bow tie. He did look good even if he said it himself. When the time came, he made his way down to the car. However much he tried to tell himself he wasn't nervous, Greg knew that he was. He had no idea what Mycroft had in mind and that was what was worrying him. 

Eventually the car drew up to the townhouse. Greg got out and went to the door. As it opened, he was surprised to find Anthea standing there. She smiled sweetly and asked Greg to follow him. She then led him in to the study where she left him to wait. Greg poured himself a whisky and sat down. After what seemed like hours and half a glass of whisky later, the door opened. Nothing could've prepared Greg for what he saw as Mycroft walked in. Instead of his usual three piece suit, he was wearing a lovely red dress. It was made out of flowing red silk that fell down to the ground. The top of the dress revealed a little chest, tapering down to the waist. Around his waist was a lovely red sash. Mycroft's arms were covered in the red chiffon sleeves of the dress. The wig he was wearing looked soft and long. The hair, a colour of brilliant red, draped down one side of his face. In-fact it reminded him of Jessica Rabbit. 

In the same seductive and sultry voice that he had used before, Mycroft spoke.”Do you like what you see?”

Greg jumped up from his seat and made his way over to where Mycroft was standing. “What do you think? You look amazing My. Is this for my birthday?” Mycroft nodded shyly. “Thank you. Are you sure that you want to go out in public like this? I don't mind if we don't.”

Mycroft lifted a finger to Greg's lips quieting him. “It's alright my darling. I want to do this and I know that you want me to do this.” 

“You are full of surprises Mycroft Holmes. What name are you going under tonight? I would hate to get it wrong.”

“My name is Myleen.”

“Well Myleen, if you're ready let's go.” Mycroft picked up his handbag and allowed Greg to guide him out of the study and down to the car. 

Greg held Mycroft's hand on the journey to the venue. Looking down at it he saw a set of finely manicured nails with red nails. Amazingly this made his hands look even more elegant. Lifting the hand he was holding up to his lips, Greg placed a kiss on the back of it. Mycroft responded by leaning his head against Gregory's shoulder. 

When they got to the venue, Greg got out of the car and smiled at the chauffeur. “It's alright. I'll take it from here.” The man smiled and went back and got in to the car. 

Greg watched as Mycroft eased himself out of the car. As he did so, Greg noticed the shoes. They were the same as the ones that he'd seen before except they were bright red. Greg offered Mycroft his arm. Mycroft looked down at him and smiled as he slipped his arm in Greg's. As they walked in to the venue, Greg was aware of everyone looking at them. 

As they were led to their table he saw Sally Donovan and James Anderson, Greg's colleagues from the Yard. Mycroft gripped Greg'd hand and the games began. It was obvious that Anderson had already had a few and wasn't exactly stone cold sober, so it wasn't long before he starting complaining. 

“When are you coming back to work sir? I can't take another day like today.” James took a long swig of his drink before continuing. “He was in all day making our lives hell. He wanted to know where you were and why you weren't at work waiting for him so that he could get another case.”

Mycroft gave Greg a look as he batted his eyelids at him seductively. 

“Then when we did get a case, he demanded to go with us. It wasn't fun I can tell you. It's bad enough when you're there. He was even worse today. Damn it man, why do you put up with the man?”

Sally added, “Yeah. The freak was being more obnoxious than usual. Treated James like a complete moron in-front of everybody. He was just … well you know how he is. It was all he mate could do to stop him from attacking him.” She nodded in the direction of Anderson. 

Mycroft looked over at Greg. “The freak?”

“Yeah Sherlock bloody Holmes. That man is not normal by any means. He is just some annoying bloke who thinks the world revolves around him just because he is,” Sally raised her fingers in air quotes. “The Worlds Only Consulting Detective.”

Sally looked over at James and couldn't help noticing that James was looking Greg's date far more than he was looking at her. She was not at all amused. The she turned to the woman concerned. 

“We haven't been introduced. My name is Sally Donovan and this is James Anderson. We are part of his team at the Yard.” She said giving Greg a smile.

“I know what you mean about Sherlock. He can be a bit of handful.” Sally looked at him curiously. “Oh my name is Myleen and Sherlock is my brother.”

It was all Greg could do not to choke on the mouthful of food he was eating. The look on their faces was priceless. Sally and James looked shocked and worried in equal measure. 

My winked at Greg and smiled at Sally. “Oh don't worry my dear. No offence taken.”

After the meal, everything was cleared away and the dance began. Greg couldn't believe how men were reacting to Mycroft. As far as they were concerned, she was a wonderful good looking woman. He wondered what they would think if they knew the truth. As he mingled, Mycroft kept looking back at Greg and smiling. He looked beautiful and stunning. He was also glad that Mycroft had become Myleen just for him. 

As the evening went on 'Myleen' decided to dance with several men including James and it was obvious that he was trying it on with her. Eventually Greg got up and went over and tapped James on the shoulder and moved in to take his place with his date for the night. Looking over to the table where they'd been sitting he saw Sally having stern words with James and couldn't help laughing. Putting his arms round 'Myleen's' waist Greg looking at her and saw the love shining in her eyes. 

“I love you My” 

“I love you to my darling Gregory.”

After the last dance those who were still at the ball started to drift home. 'Myleen' called for a car to come to pick them up. As they waited for their car, Sally and James waited for their taxi to take them home. Greg whispered in to My who nodded and gave him a sly smile. 

Walking over to where Sally and James were standing. “It's been a nice evening. I've really enjoyed it.”

Sally smiled. “It was nice to meet your girlfriend. There is one thing though, I didn't know Sherlock had a sister.”

Greg looked at her with a wicked smile on his face. “That's because he doesn't!”

It took a while for it to sink in. However, eventually, James look shocked and Sally looked amazed. As Greg walked away he heard the sound of laughter and had the feeling that when she'd got used to the fact that he was dating Sherlock's brother, she would never let Anderson forget who he'd been hitting on."

On the journey back, Greg sat back in the seat and told Mycroft what had happened. “The look on their faces was priceless.”

Mycroft giggled and moved himself in to Greg's lap. “Mmm thank you for a great night.”

“You know I am wearing red coloured underwear.” Mycroft looked at him from under half lidded eyes. “You could find out if I'm lying or not.”

“What here in the car?” Greg's voice was full of the desire he was feeling. 

“Yes. That would be your final birthday present.” 

Greg thought for a moment. “But it's after midnight. My birthday is over My.”

“Oh it is still your birthday somewhere in the world my darling.” Mycroft said in the most sexy and seductive voice that he could.

Mycroft leaned across to the partition and said to the chauffeur, “Take the long way home.”

A female voice from the front seat responded. “Certainly Mr Holmes.” 

Anthea smiled and looked at the GPS, “Route 3 should do.” and began the journey home.


End file.
